SWTCWST - Wrong Side
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka has left the order, to find her true path. She meets a commander from the Starfleet, who ask her to join them. But she has to Change, to be human. She thinks this could be her true path. She becomes one of the best cadets. But after time she meets an old friend and have to think about if she has choose the right side to be on.
1. Welcome by the Starfleet

**This Story is between _Star Wars The Clone Wars _and _Star Trek_. I'll often use some part of SW and some of ST. Please be nice, I am from germany and I write without translater. That means my gramma won't be the best. So enjoy the Story!**

_

Ahsoka's POV

I sat in a little bar on a me unknown planet and stared at my glas. Had this all beeing right? Right to leave the only life I know? Right to leave _him_? I graped my glas and hold it in my hand. I ignored the voices of the others.

Someone sat down beside me. It was a human man. He ordered a drink and looked at me. I sighed and was about to leave as someone stood behind me. Another one sat down on the other chair beside me. Great.

"Boys. I have honestly no time for you."

They laughed. It was the typical laugh from boys when they are sure their _victim_ can't escape. I wouldn't be so sure if I were they. I smiled and drank my glas empty and put it back on the table.

One of the boys wanted to grap my arm, but I was faster. I graped his one and pulled him to me and threw him at the other one, left to me. The one behind me wrapped his arms around my neck, but I beat my elbow in his stomach.

He staggered back. I stood up from the chair and hold my hands up, ready to block attacks. The other man walked over to me and used their frist to beat me, but I blocked their attacks.

The big one who had stand behind me graped me from behind and hold me up so that my feet didn't touch the ground anylonger. I kicked the other two away with my feet and was about to use the force, but I had promise me not to use it ever again.

Suddenly I heard two shots. Not at us. At the roof. The man let me go and I looked to the door. Luckely it wasn't clones. Normal humans. Wait a minute. I could see the symbol of the starfleet. The men who had attacked me wears the same symbol.

They all sighed and left the bar. Before the last left beat he me right in my face. My nose began to bleed. The commander of the men walked over to me and gave me a cloth for my nose. I sat down on a chair which stood on a little table. The commander sat down on the other chair.****

"I'm sorry. These cadest can't still control their anger."

I said nothing. I just nodded.

"But you seem to have good fighting skills, when you can defeat them. Where did you learn that?"  
"Just training myself."  
"Com'on kid. You don't have to lie."  
"Listen. I am starting a new life so stop asking about my past."  
"Hey if you want to start a new life … What about the _Starfleet_?"  
"Please what? You want me by the Starfleet?"  
"Yes. Your fighting skills are good enough. You can fly a shuttle, can't you?"  
"Of course. Did you heard of the Race through Telvan?"  
"Yes."  
"I won it."  
"You're Ahs -"  
"Shh. Please. Don't say my name."  
"Why -"  
"It's just not your buisness."  
"If you want to join us. The shuttles leave tomorrow at 8am."

He stood up and gave me a little bit money for a drink and left the bar. This was pretty strange. Only humans can join the Starfleet. So why me?

I shook my head and looked at the cloth. It seem like my nose had stopped bleeding. I ordered a drink and drank it meanwhile I thought about going there.

I had always be fascinated about the Starfleet. They didn't fight with clones like we did – we had. He was right with the argument that it will be another life. Maybe my right path.

They had weapons on their ships, but they actually don't fight. They search for new planets and new lifeforms. Helping them to survive. They are actually against the Republic. It was a hard choice. If I would join the Starfleet I would be against my former master. Anakin Skywalker.

But I was sure I had to change my look when I go to the Starfleet. I would probably become a human, but was that so bad? The whole universe, I even think that, want my head. When I'm a human nobody will attack me anymore.

I sighed. I put the glas back and threw the cloth in the trash. I stood up and left the bar. I walked the street down until I reached the hotel. I walked into it and used the elevator to reach my floor. I walked it down until I reached the door of my room.

It was a small room, but it was all I could by so fast. I sighed and laid down on the bed. It was almost middle of the night. I still fight with the feeling to go back, to say sorry to _him_. But I won't and I can't. I soon fall asleep.

My eyes shot open as I heard the alarm to wake up. I turned around and turned it off. I looked grimly at the time. I had a hour to get to the shuttles. I sughed and stood up. I dressed up myself after I took a shower.

I graped the blaster I had found it was a little on, like Rex had. I put it in the holder at my thigh. I streched short before I left my room. I walked over to the elevators. I ran to it as I saw a few clones, who still searched after me.

I closed fast the elevator. I often thought about the reason why they search after me. The bounty was still on my head, but that wasn't a reason for these clones. They had obviously the order to search after me. Maybe from _him_?

I forbidd myself to say or to think _his_ name. It only hurt me more than it did yet. I left the hotel and took a taxi to the shuttles from the Starfleet. I was slightly afraid 'cause there were so many people, but they won't attack me. I even hope that.

For three months I wouldn't be afraid. I would be fearless, but I had almost lost my life two times, and I just became carefullier than before. The taxi hold near the shuttles and I left it. My blaster was always on stun, when I was between so many people. I saw the man from yesterday and walked over to him.

"Wow, I didn't thought you would come."  
"'Cause I'm not human, right?"  
"Yea … That could be a problem."  
"I heard that you can change other lifeforms into humans."  
"Yes, but there are some … Whatever. Do you really want to do that? We maybe can change you back."  
"I don't care. I just want to change and start another, _better_ life."  
"Well, than welcome by the _Starfleet_, young cadet."


	2. New Live

**Ahsoka's POV**

We entered the commando-central of the Academy. I can't discribe it. It is just so big. I see everwhere humans who talk to each other or go together in groups.

"Hey. Are you still listening?"

I looked back at the commander. I nodded so he continued. I had honestly no idea what he was talking about and I actually didn't care. We entered the mediacal part of the Academy. I sighed as I thought about changing myself into a human.

It would be the best for me, I guess. The clones won't search after me anylonger. That it all I need right now. Peace. In the room were four docs and they all looked at me. I had still the feeling all look at me since were arrived.

They said I had to lay down on the bed. I did. I closed my eyes after I got a syring from one of the docs. They said they would made me human. The whole time I thought about how I will look. The syringe worked and I fall unconscious. Then was there peaceful Darkness.

_

My eyes shut open. My breathing was fast and I sat up. I looked to my side and saw the commander. Then I realized something was on my shoulders. I couldn't believe my eyes, as I saw the hair. _My _hair.

I stood up and walked over to a mirrow. I was still wearing my old Jedi-Outfit – I really need to find a new one – and looked at my face. I adn't longer markins in it. My skin had still the same colour. Maybe a little bit brighter.

My hair was cold-brown and became brighter to the end. I laid it forward. It reached over my chest. I looked at my eyes. They were still blue. I wanted to have them still in my blue. Normally Togrutas don't have blue eyes.

I just got them 'cause I can use the force. I didn't want to lose them. The Force is still a part of my life and will ever be a part of it. I sighed and turned back to the commander.

"Thank you, but I guess I need something new to wear."  
"I guess that, too. Eveline goes with you shopping."  
"Eveline?"

A human girl walked over to us. She had brown hair which she wear to a plait. She had green eyes and a little scratch on her cheek. She was wearing a normal jeans. Normal Allstars and a Top and a blue jaket.

"Eveline this is …"

They looked over to me. I had to change my name. A new life, a new name. I chose the name of my cousine. She had been a nice person, but died at her six birthday. Seperatist had killed her … Hadn't been the best day.

"Scyrena. Scyrena Kenway."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you as well."  
"Now. Let's go shopping. You need something that represent your part where you're working on."  
"Okay. You are the boss."

She smiled. I smiled as well and left with her the room. Before I left the room completely I turned back to the commander and said.

"Thank you."

He nodded so I left the room. Evline and I took a little shuttle to fly to the shopping street. To be a member of the Starfleet had his advantages. We walked into the shop. I actually don't like to go shopping.

I had often told Padmè that I'm sick or to busy to go shopping with her. She often had searched after me, and I had hide in the Archives. Man that had been a funny day. I didn't even noticed that I smiled.

It didn't took long until we found a blue yeans and a grey top. Eveline brought me some grey All Stars. I put it all on. It didn't look bad at all. I actually looked very good. All I need now is a jacket.

"You need something that present what you're doing."  
"And I'll work than as something like a bounty-hunter, right?"  
"Yea … You'll be the one who flys around the univers and help us when some friends of us need help."  
"Oh, okay."

I looked around and a black leather jacket shined in my eyes. I walked over to it. It was a cool black leather jacket. I looked at the price. Oh boy too expensive.

"Ah, you found something."

She noticed my view and my sigh.

"What is it?"  
"It's to expensive."

She looked at the price and laughed.

"You should know how expensive the outfit from the commander was. I'll pay for you."  
"No Eveline. I won't take money from you."  
"It's okay. Were friends and friends do something like this."

I smiled like she did, but it was a fake smile from me. She called me a friend. We only know each other for maybe a hour and I'm her friend? Okay, that must be my lucky day.

We bought the jaket and flew back to the Academy. It was really cool that Eveline and I shared the same room. I hadn't much to bring into the room. Just myself. I laid down on the bed and sighed.  
The first lesson will begin in a hour.

"You'll get through this."  
"That is not what I worry about."  
"What else?"  
"Just the way where this all will take me."  
"That is the biggest fear the people have here."  
"Whatever. I just hope the lesson won't be to boring."  
"Don't think you're better than we are, just 'cause you were a Jedi."

She smiled, but I looked sad to the ground.  
"I'm sorry."  
I graped a pillow and threw it in her face. She graped it and threw it over to me. I guess this was the first time I laughed again, since I left the Order and I was glad about it.


End file.
